I Think I Remember
by Sallyj55
Summary: Ally was never really a forgetful person. She remembered all the Team Austin and Ally meetings, she was always on time for class, and she memorized her schedule easily. But when Ally is hit by a car and loses her memory, can Austin deal with her slow recovery? (Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, One-shot)


**Please go easy on my, this is my first A&A fanfic.**

Dear Diary,

It's been a two months since "the accident," as they call it. I remember a lot now, and it's great! Like I remembered that you're my diary and I write everything in you today, that's why I'm doing that. I remember most of the people, too. I think almost all of them have come back to me over the couple of months. I remember my best friends, Trish and Dez, and I remember Mom and Dad, and Kira and Mr. Star, and a bunch of other people too. Most of them visit me every couple of days. But I know someone's missing… well, actually, everyone knows someone's missing, the guy never leaves. It's kinda creepy, really. He has blond hair, and he doesn't say much.

Anymore, at least. He used to constantly talk to me, and try to make me remember things about him, but now he just quietly sits next to me. He's really sweet, he gets me water when I'm thirsty and tells the nurses when I'm hungry. He fluffs my pillows too fluffy then pats them down too flat. He sings really well and plays guitar. He brings me books to read from the library. But suddenly, once, he was talking to me and a doctor came in. She asked to speak with him, and when he came back, he didn't say a word. He wouldn't even finish his story about a falling piano. And now he just quietly sits next to me until the nurses make him leave everyday. Sometimes they even let him stay overnight next to me though, but I think that he's so quiet that they actually just forget about him. It's a good think it's summer, otherwise when they forgot about him he wouldn't be able to go to school.

I wonder who he really is. I think Trish once called him… what was it? Asher? Alex? Oh! Austin! Yeah, that's what she called him. Austin.

He's actually sitting next to me right now, he's sleeping. It's the morning, about 9:00 a.m. I think I should try waking him up.

-Ally

Ally gently shook Austin's shoulder.

"Uh, Aidan? I mean, uh, Austin?"

Austin snapped awake at the mention of his name. He looked around, wondering who had said it, when he realized the only possible person to say it was…

Ally.

"You… you remember my name?" Austin said, in a barely audible whisper, his voice scratchy from disuse.

Ally felt bad. "I… I just remember that Trish once called you that. I'm sorry."

Austin's face fell in disappointment. "Oh… that's fine. No problem." He got up, stretching. He checked his watch, then turned back to Ally. "I'm gonna go to the coffee shop down the street, grab some breakfast. You need something?"

Ally shook her head. "No, the nurses will be here soon with breakfast. But… actually, could you get me some milk? Just milk, nothing else."

Austin nodded, walking out the door, and Ally was sad that he didn't engage in more conversation. But she thought she had seen a small smile creep across his face, and heard him mutter something.

"One percent, cold. Just like she always liked it. And a blueberry muffin, because she always used to change her mind at the most random times."

After contemplating it for a while, Ally decided she actually did want a blueberry muffin. So when the nurse came in with pancakes, waffles, scones, orange juice, and tea, she graciously accepted it, but didn't eat much. And when Austin came back in, she asked told him she wanted a blueberry muffin to go with her milk.

And Austin grinned from ear to ear, taking it out of the bag.

They ate in comfortable silence, and Austin ate her pancakes that she didn't want ("You can't let those go to waste!" he had said).

"Hey, Austin?"

"Yeah, Ally?"

"Why did you stop talking to me? And telling me the fun stories?"

Austin paused, and remained silent for a moment.

Ally looked hopeful, but after a bit her face softened. "Sorry. You don't have to tell me."

"Tell me, Ally Dawson."

Ally snapped up, surprised at his response.

"Uh, tell you what?" she asked, confused.

"Tell me, do you really have no clue who I am?"

Ally thought for a moment, then replied with, "Um… well… your name is Austin. And you know a lot about me. I guess… we must have known each other before? I really don't know… I'm really sorry."

"Then why do you trust me?"

"Uh… you seem like a nice person, I guess. I think it's the way you talk, the way you act, it's all just kinda positive and uplifting. Or, at least, it was. So… you just have that a kind of personality? I don't know about that either."

Austin just stayed silent from that moment on, and to Ally it felt like hours until the silence was broken by a nurse who came in to collect the breakfast tray.

Ally was simply lying in bed, daydreaming, thinking, wondering… but then she got an idea. She shot out her arm to the table beside her bed and grabbed her book. Austin awoke from his daydream and curiously watched as Ally began from the beginning of the book and slowly progressed through it, reading at her extremely fast pace.

Until she reached an entry that said:

Dear Diary,

So… I met this guy. And his name is Austin. And holy cow, let me tell you about him and what happened in the last few days…

She read slowly, but eagerly, soaking in all the information she could. And when she looked back up, she stared straight into Austin's eyes and whispered, "How could I forget?"

She leaped off the bed into his arms, crying tear of joy as all of her memories flooded back.

"Austin… oh my gosh Austin I'm so sorry I'll never forget you ever again I'm so, so sorry…"

And Austin was so surprised all he could do was wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly as a tear rolled down his cheek, because words couldn't describe what he wanted to say.


End file.
